


Destroyed by Grief

by harpers_soymilk



Category: The Code (TV 2019)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/M, Family Fluff, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-16 12:35:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29453916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/harpers_soymilk/pseuds/harpers_soymilk
Summary: Harper disappears from work for a few months, and everyone is worried. Kit decides to take his daughter, who happens to be pretty close with Harper, for a visit. Things are totally not what they expected.
Relationships: Harper Li/ Kermit "Kit" Schuylkill
Kudos: 2





	Destroyed by Grief

**Author's Note:**

> Before anyone asks, Aidan is mentioned once, only once, by Kit in 01x12: Legit Bad Day, and I have the 23 second clip to prove it. The same clip can prove that his full name is Kermit, too, so that's convenient. This is the straightest shit I've ever written- besides the original version of this work but I refuse to acknowledge her existence.

Harper leans on the door as pain shoots through her abdomen. She collapses onto the floor and looks down. 

“Is there supposed to be blood?” she worries. Then she remembers that Kit and Aidan are on the other side of the door and she bites her lip at the throbbing pain. 

“Harper we heard something fall- are you alright?” Kit calls from his side of the door.

“Yeah. I just dropped something. I’ll be there in a minute, I’m just- fuck” Harper hisses out at a contraction.

“That’s it I’m coming in.” She can hear Kit throwing himself against the door, and she wants to cover herself, do something, but the pain is starting to blur her vision and she can just grip her belly and curl into the blanket she had pulled around her.

“Dad, wait.” Harper hears Aidan’s quiet voice pipe up from behind the door. Aiden fumbles with the key and opens the door slightly. 

“Stay here” Kit tells her as he disappears into the apartment.

“Harper?” he calls, looking around before landing on the curled up form by the door, a small pool of blood forming around her. 

“Harper!” He yells, running over. He cradles her cheek and she instinctively nuzzles into it, letting out a small whimper. “Harper it’s gonna be okay. We’ll get you help.” He tells her, but more to reassure himself.

“Aidan,” he calls, “Get in here!”

“What happened?” Aidan asks, her voice shaking. 

“I- I” Harper stutters as she fades in and out of consciousness. Kit starts to slide off the blanket. He sees the blood staining it and pulls it off faster, revealing Harpers baby bump. 

“Well that wasn’t there nine months ago- oh shit,” Aidan gasps. 

“I noticed. Harper are you okay?” he worries. He cups her cheek and leans her back up. 

“It’s perfectly normal to faint in the early stages of labor,” she breathes out as she tries to get herself off the floor.

“Not when you are alone in your house with no one to help you” Kit raises an eyebrow and takes her into his arms and carries her to the living room. She curls over in pain. 

“Aidan, honey, get a towel from the bathroom. I don’t wanna ruin my couch,” Harper whimpers. Kit lets her find a comfortable position, which happens to be curled up in his lap. He gently rubs her back as she whines through another contraction. Aidan leaves to find a towel. She’s extremely worried for Harper. 

“Harper, when did these start?” he asks, calmingly. 

“I’ve been having them for a few days, but I didn’t think that it was labor.” she cries, grabbing onto the baggy fabric of his shirt. 

“I’m so sorry I never told you guys” Harper tried to apologize as she settles on the couch.

“Hey, we can talk about that later” Kit tells her. Harper smiles, a bit of the tension released from her shoulders

“Kit, I’m going to be ok-“ her attempt to comfort him is cut short by another contraction. She can feel her hearing and vision slowly fading. 

“Aidan! Aidan!” Kit cries, “get back in here. I need you,”

Aidan comes running back into the room as Harper continues to lose consciousness. 

“Harper,” Kit whispers, “I love you. I’m here. I promise.”

Harper tries to make a sound to let him know that she heard that confession. She couldn’t, however, because she was already unconscious. 

Harper wakes up a short while later in the back of an ambulance. Aidan holds her hand. Her sleeve is slightly rolled and Harper can almost make out a few rows of scars. Harper is about to ask about them when Kit comes in. 

He rushes to sit next to her. 

“You’re gonna be okay. I asked them to put you on some gas. They put oxygen too. Your pulse ox. was low, that’s why you kept passing out. I promise you’ll be okay,” he blurts. 

“Okay,” Harper whimpers. The contractions hurt even more while she’s strapped onto the stretcher. 

Kit leans over and kisses her forehead. 

“You’re okay. That was okay, right?” 

“Yeah” she smiles, “that was okay.”

Aidan covers her mouth and lets out a squeal. An EMT enters the ambulance. 

“Harper, I’m going to check you again, and ask you a few questions.” 

“Oh, okay.” Harper cries when the EMT reaches between her legs. 

“Can I have the name of your OB-GYN so we can contact them?” he asks politely. 

“I. . . don’t have one.” she admits. 

“Okay then. Let me just check your-“ the EMT stops mid sentence and almost gasps. 

“What happened?” Kit almost screams. Harper looks up at him, terrified. 

“The baby is pushing onto the umbilical cord, I can’t move my hand or the baby will suffocate,” he states, “but if you’d feel more comfortable, I can have the father do it instead,” he looks up at Kit and nods. 

“No I’m-“ 

“Yes please.” Harper whines. 

The EMT instructs Kit to put on a glove, and lets him take his place in holding pressure on the baby. Harper tries to keep her legs from squirming under the excessive pain from Kits strong arm holding the baby into her. 

“This is.. not what I expected to see today.” Aidan blinks. She decides against looking at her father, and focuses on helping Harper in anyway possible. She reaches out and takes her hand. 

“Same, honey. It’ll be okay,” Harper assures her, “and Kit, I’m sure you don’t have to push that hard. I know you’re excited to have your hand there again, but it hurts.”

“Again?” Aidan gasps. 

“Sorry, Harper I’m just worried. I don’t want you to get hurt,” he admits while readjusting his hand. Harper squirms again, so Kit rests his other hand on her knee to keep it still. 

The EMT begins to fiddle with some instruments around the ambulance. Aidan tries to picture herself anywhere besides where she is, leaving Kit and Harper alone in their own part of reality. 

“I’m sorry you have to put up with all this. You didn’t do anything.” Harper starts, “It’s my fault. I should’ve gotten help.”

“It’s okay. I’m here now. I promised you that I’d be here and I am. I’m here for you and the baby, okay?”

“Okay” Harper follows his worried glances over to Aidan. She’s anxiously scratching at her scarred arm through her sleeve. 

“Aidan, honey, you okay? I’m gonna be fine. I’m sorry you have to deal with this too. I promise I’ll be fine. I love you so much sweetie.” Harper cries. 

“I- I love you too, Harper.” Aidan whispers. Harper squeezes her hand tighter. Kit blinks at the two of them. He had no clue how close their relationship was. 

“I’ve alerted the hospital that you’ll need an emergency c-section,” the EMT interrupts, “we’re almost at the hospital.” 

“C-section?” Kit asks. 

“Yes, sir. If your wife pushes at all, the baby will likely suffocate. That’s the only safe way to deliver,” he explains. 

Harper looks back up at Kit, who is trying to hold his composure. Harper can’t tell if it’s about the news they just got, or the fact that she didn’t correct the EMT about their relationship. 

The rest of the ride continues with Aidan clenching Harper’s hand as she squirms beneath Kit’s strong grip. Harper fights through the contractions, but is completely exhausted by the time the ambulance finally reaches the hospital. A new team of paramedics unloads her and Kit from the back of the ambulance. Aidan follows close behind as Harper is taken into an OR. 

Kit carefully gets away from Harper and leaves the room. 

“Dad, what the fuck are you doing?” Aidan gasps. 

“What?” 

“Scrub in with her!” she urges, shoving him back through the doors. 

“I don’t know if she’d want me-“ he starts. 

“Fine. I’ll go. Some boyfriend you are.” 

“But I’m not-“ Aidan leaves before Kit can finish. 

Aidan is directed through the normal process and is placed at Harper’s side. 

“Aidan, what the hell are you doing in here?” Harper whispers. 

“Showing my dad that he’s a chicken. Like it can’t be that-“ Aidan gasps at the sight of Harper being cut open. 

“It’s okay, honey. I’m gonna be okay.” Harper assures her. Aidan focuses on caressing her head and holding her hand until loud beeping fills the room. 

“She’s losing a lot of blood-“ a surgeon admits in a worried tone. 

“Well, you know what to do.” another instructs. The first surgeon brushes past Aidan to get something. Aidans eyes well up with tears. 

“M- Harper?” she cries. 

“I’m gonna be okay Aidan. Just promise me that-“ Harper’s eyes close. She’s unconscious again. The surgeon comes back and gestures Aidan to the side so she can place an oxygen mask over Harper. 

“She’s gonna be fine, kid. Don’t worry.” 

Aidan doesn’t have any reason not to believe them. She comes back to lean over Harper’s face. 

“Mom, I can’t lose you,” she whispers. Harper hears her, but is again too weak to respond.

Aidan finally looks up when the surgeons pull out Harper’s baby. Right away, Aidan can tell that it’s a boy. He doesn’t cry. Doesn’t move. Aidan can tell something’s wrong. 

She decides to wait with Harper. She’s far more important than the baby in her opinion. The surgeons finish with Harper and she’s moved to a recovery room. The baby ends up joining her and Aidan a short while later. Kit refuses to see her because he still isn’t sure she wants him there. 

Aidan promises him that she’ll have Maya pick her up as soon as Harper wakes. In the meantime, she tries her best to care for the newborn baby. 

An hour or so later, Harper finally blinks awake. 

“Harper! How are you?” Aidan asks, cheerfully. 

“I’m okay. How’s the baby?”

“He’s right here,” Aidan says, holding Harper’s son out to her. Harper takes him in her arms. 

“He’s perfect. Aidan, thank you.” 

“No problem.” 

“Honey it’s getting late, you should get home.” 

“My dad promised I could stay until you woke up. I’ll call Maya to pick me up. She doesn’t have to come in, if you don’t want.” Aidan backs across the room and calls Maya. 

Harper gazes down at her son. His little body pushes closer to hers. She tries to relax for a moment, but all hope of that happening goes away when his eyes open. They’re nothing like her and Bard’s dark eyes. The looked just like Kit’s. 

“Aidan, can you get your father in here?”

“Yeah, why?”

“Just. . . go.”

Okay. 

Aidan makes her way into the hallway. Harper looks down at her son. 

“I guess we’re gonna be a little more okay than I thought, huh?”

Kit comes quietly through the doors, followed by Aidan. 

“You okay?” he asks. 

“Come closer.” she tells him. 

Kit comes to her side and leans over her and the baby. Harper looks up and kisses him. 

“What was that-“ he stops when he sees the baby’s eyes, “is he... mine, Harper?” 

“It’s likely. I’m sorry I didn’t even consider it. I would’ve come to you if I knew. I need you now. Please,” she begs. Kit kisses her again. 

“I will always be here.” He cups a hand around her face. Harper snuggles into it and tries not to cry. Kit follows her gaze down to their son. 

“I had a name in mind,” she starts, “but if you have any ideas I’m sure they’re a lot better than mine.”

“No, no. It’s your baby. What did you want it to be?” 

“First of all, it’s our baby, but I think we should wait a bit. We need to talk,” she glances at Aidan, “alone.”

“Maya’s almost here anyways. Bye, Harper.” Aidan says while grabbing her coat and leaving the room. 

“She’s such a good kid.” Harper laughs. Kit takes a seat on the bed beside her. 

“I know. I don’t know what I did to deserve her.” Kit smiles. 

“I don’t know what I did to deserve either of you.” 

“It’s okay. We’re gonna stay, I promise.” He places his hand on hers. 

“I know you will.” Harper admits, scooting to the side so that Kit can adjust himself to be next to her. 

Kit moves and cautiously slides his arm around her as if his motions were asking permission. Harper snuggles into his side and fights to stay awake. 

“It’s okay, Harper. I’m here.” 

Harper hums in response. Kit moves his unoccupied hand under the baby to support him as Harper dozes off. He presses a kiss to her forehead and then rests his cheek on top of her head. 

“Did you hear that, Bud? I’m here.” 

  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> I wrote a gay version of this, with a lot more uhh- Maya being a horny little fuck. Let me know if I should post that too.


End file.
